


Because You Loved Me (Clace Songfic)

by PaullaWayson



Series: Songfic Mortal Instruments [3]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaullaWayson/pseuds/PaullaWayson
Summary: Ele faria aquilo do jeito certo, porque Clary o amava.Baseado na música da Celine Dion - Because You Loved Me





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eu, sinceramente, não sei como consegui escrever uma Clace, já que eu não consigo gostar deles nem um pouquinho. Por um milagre eu acho que saiu melhor do que eu esperava, se não, foda-se, eu consegui escrever uma Clace sem revirar os olhos!  
> Jace está meio (muito) OOC, então não se espantem.

_Por todas aquelas vezes que você me apoiou_   
_Por toda a verdade que você me fez enxergar_   
_Por toda a alegria que você trouxe para minha vida_   
_Por tudo de errado que você transformou em certo_   
_Por todo sonho que você tornou realidade_   
_Por todo o amor que encontrei em você, eu serei eternamente grata, meu bem_   
_Você é quem me sustentou_   
_Nunca me deixou cair_   
_Você é quem me acompanhou, através disso tudo_

Jace estava nervoso.

Isso não era comum e o fato de ser um sentimento novo o deixava mais nervoso ainda...

Tudo que ele queria era jogar tudo para o alto e fazer isso de uma vez, mas _**não**_. Alec e Isabelle não deixaram.

Jace respirou fundo e olhou ao redor checando se tudo estava conforme ele havia imaginado que Clary gostaria. Um breve sorriso surgiu nos lábios do loiro, quando ele imaginaria que faria algo tão... bobo para uma pessoa?

_Você foi minha força quando eu estive fraca_   
_Você foi minha voz quando eu não podia falar_   
_Você foi meus olhos quando eu não podia ver_   
_Você enxergou o melhor que havia em mim_   
_Me ergueu quando eu não conseguia alcançar_   
_Você me deu fé, porque você acreditou_   
_Eu sou tudo o que sou, porque você me amou_

Mas Clary era especial. Seu amor por ela era especial, e ele tinha que mostrar isso do jeito que ela merecia

Isso significava pedir ajuda à Magnus para ajudá-lo a decorar a estufa. Ele jamais pediria isso a Simon, Isabelle estava preocupada demais com o vestido de casamento e Alec além de ter alergia a flores tinha dois filhos para cuidar. Então, sobrou Magnus.

E embora Jace fosse preferir morrer do que concordar, Magnus havia feito um trabalho excelente... [https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-4kaJRcWNg5Y/Tt7ShJzjXzI/AAAAAAAADaM/bbro1dNPbRA/s1600/8.png]

Agora, só faltava o esperado SIM, o anel no seu bolso queimava exigindo atenção e seu coração estava acelerado e piorou quando ouviu passos

_Você me deu asas e me fez voar_   
_Você tocou minha mão e eu pude tocar o céu_   
_Eu perdi minha fé, você devolveu-a de volta pra mim_   
_Você disse que estrela nenhuma estava fora de alcance_   
_Você me apoiou e eu fiquei de pé_   
_Eu tive seu amor, eu tive isso tudo_   
_Sou grata por cada dia que você me deu_   
_Talvez eu não saiba tanto, mas eu sei que isto é verdade_   
_Eu fui abençoada, porque fui amada por você_

"Só posso vir até aqui." A voz de Alec soou suavemente com um toque de diversão

"Seria mais fácil se você me contasse o que está acontecendo." Clary bufou e eu quase ri

"E que graça isso teria?" Eu quase podia ver Alec revirar os olhos "Vá." Mandou e eu coloquei as mãos atrás das minhas costas me preparando, segundo depois Clary entrou

"Jace?" Chamou e ao olhar a estufa ela ofegou"Wow."

"Gostou?" Perguntei

"Está perfeito." Respondeu piscando "Porque tudo isso?" Perguntou

_Você foi minha força quando eu estive fraca_   
_Você foi minha voz quando eu não podia falar_   
_Você foi meus olhos quando eu não podia ver_   
_Você enxergou o melhor que havia em mim_   
_Me ergueu quando eu não conseguia alcançar_   
_Você me deu fé, porque você acreditou_   
_Eu sou tudo o que sou, porque você me amou_

  
"Venha." Peguei sua mão e a puxei até embaixo das luzes azuis que desciam e parei na sua frente e peguei suas mãos olhando dentro dos seus olhos "Clary, eu sou uma pessoa terrível-"

"Jace..." Coloquei um dedo nos seus lábios

"Me deixe terminar." Pedi "Eu sou horrível, tenho um ego enorme, sou irritante, gosto de enlouquecer as pessoas e faço coisas sem pensar." Ela piscou, com toda certeza sabendo o que viria a seguir

"Verdade." Ela fungou segurando as lágrimas

"Mas você me faz querer ser melhor. Me faz pensar que eu posso melhorar porque você é melhor para mim." Respirei fundo "Eu esperei você, Clary Fairchild, por toda minha vida. Eu não tenho palavras para isso e se eu tentar ser mais romântico eu vou ter um ataque de diabetes." Estremeci e ela apertou minhas mãos suavemente sorrindo

"Bobo." Ela sacudiu a cabeça, os cachos vermelhos balançando com o movimento

_Você sempre esteve lá para mim_   
_O vento carinhoso que me levava_   
_Uma luz no escuro brilhando seu amor na minha vida_   
_Você tem sido minha inspiração_   
_Em meio a mentiras, você foi a verdade_   
_Meu mundo é um lugar melhor por sua causa_

_Você foi minha força quando eu estive fraca_   
_Você foi minha voz quando eu não podia falar_   
_Você foi meus olhos quando eu não podia ver_   
_Você enxergou o melhor que havia em mim_   
_Me ergueu quando eu não conseguia alcançar_   
_Você me deu fé, porque você acreditou_   
_Eu sou tudo o que sou, porque você me amou_

  
"Por isso..." Me ajoelhei mantendo meus olhos nos dela "Clary, eu me apaixonei por sua força, pela sua beleza, por sua coragem, sua inteligência, sua lealdade, sua vontade de fazer a coisa certa." Soltei uma mão e peguei o anel no meu bolso mostrando para ela "Quer me dar a honra de se casar comigo?" Pedi e ela sorriu

_Você foi minha força quando eu estive fraca_   
_Você foi minha voz quando eu não podia falar_   
_Você foi meus olhos quando eu não podia ver_   
_Você enxergou o melhor que havia em mim_   
_Me ergueu quando eu não conseguia alcançar_   
_Você me deu fé, porque você acreditou_

"Sim." Concordou e eu coloquei o anel nela e me levantei, segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e a beijei suavemente

Havíamos passado por muita coisa, várias dúvidas e dor. Mas isso não importava mais. Estávamos juntos e nada nos separaria.

_Eu sou tudo o que sou, porque você me amou_   
_Eu sou tudo o que sou, porque você me amou_

 


End file.
